Favorito
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —Traje tus favoritos, Neji —dijo Tenten pasándole un plato de fideos calientes a su compañero de equipo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de serie.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers acerca de los últimos acontecimientos del manga.**

* * *

**FAVORITO**

_Capítulo Único_

Era domingo, de esos que saben a alegría y felicidad, con el cielo de un azul tan limpio y las nubes de un blanco esponjoso. Aunque no había tal cosa como pájaros cantores, las risas de los niños de Konoha se esparcían por la aldea entera, dándole vida y alegría al lugar. En Konoha todavía se hacían algunas labores de reparación y construcción a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo la guerra había terminado.

Tenten tenía el día libre ese fin de semana y salía de Ichiraku con dos tazones de fideos grandes, uno en cada mano. Aparte de eso, también cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas debajo del brazo. Caminaba con parsimonia y un rostro melancólico, sonreía a medias cuando sus conocidas la saludaban. Konoha podía estar feliz, pero ella, justo en ese momento, estaba afligida, casi en depresión.

Hacía unas cuantas horas, Tenten había llamado a Rock Lee, su compañero de equipo, a que la acompañara. Era el primer domingo del mes y Lee debería saber exactamente el por qué sin siquiera preguntar. Er una costumbre de años, un placer efímero en sus violentas vidas como armas humanas. Sin embargo, Lee se había negado completamente esta vez. No quería ir. Necesitaba seguir entrenando para volverse más y más fuerte. Tenten comprendió el significado oculto tras esas palabras y la mirada casi cristalizada de Lee que decidió dejarle en paz de inmediato y no insistir más con el tema. Sería, entonces, una comida entre dos personas nada más, ya que Maito Gai estaba ocupado también.

La joven kunoichi llegó a su lugar destinado, se sentó en el suelo, colocando los dos tazones de ramen en él. Saludó a su anfitrión con una sonrisa que jamás llegó a sus ojos y le entregó el remo de rosas, esas que él jamás iba a tocar. Acercó el tazón de ramen a él con todo y sus palillos, y se dispuso a comer los suyos propios. Dio el usual agradecimiento por la comida, casi escuchando la voz de él u sorbió un poco de los fideos.

—Traje tus favoritos, Neji —dijo sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación—. Lee no ha podido venir hoy, tampoco nuestro maestro, espero no estés molesto por ello.

Tenten miró al frente, casi esperando una respuesta que sabía jamás iba a llegar. Delante suyo no había otra cosa que no fuera una lápida con el nombre de su amigo gravado en ella. Neji ya no podría contestarle más, era tan evidente como el propio dolor que sentía al estar allí con él sabiendo que no podrían compartir otra vez un domingo libre de sangre y misiones en Ichiraku ramen, como lo hacían antaño. Tenten decidió que era mejor callar y terminar sus fideos, si hacía cualquier otro movimiento acabaría llorando frente a la tumba de su amigo, aquel que murió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no podía machar su memoria de tal manera entonces.

—Las rosas son rojas, Neji —dijo su nombre saboreando cada sílaba de su nombre, ése que se pronunciaba cada vez menos en la aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Sentía que podía sentir la mirada blanca de él, mirándola fijamente, esperando por sus próximas palabras, a pesar de que no estaba más allí—, porque creo que siempre estuve algo enamorada de ti. Así que quería ser valiente esta vez y decírtelo; no es demasiado tarde aún, ¿verdad?

Cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta, la kunoichi supo que era momento de huir. Era su confesión, la primera que hacía en toda su vida, no quería que acabara en llanto; Neji podría ver lo patética que era sin él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lanzando unas palabras simples de despedida, recordándole a su amigo que volvería otra vez.

Lejos del cementerio, con las mejillas empapadas por el llanto, con los sollozos saliendo sin control de su garganta, Tenten casi pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo decirle "gracias".

* * *

**En realidad yo no iba a hacer nada referente a la muerte de Neji, no porque no quisiera, sino porque, joder, no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, hoy vi un fanart muy bonito (y triste) donde está Tenten comiendo ramen frente a la tumba de Neji diciendo las palabras que escribí en este fanfic. Con esto no quiero decir que crea que esto es bueno, pero la imagen me inspiró y me pareció que era bueno escribirlo.**

**Todos los agradecimientos al creador del fanart, que la idea es suya, no mía.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! **

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
